With Love
by vulgar shudder
Summary: Relena has found a way to torture Heero, but Duo has an idea for revenge. Yaoi, 1*2, ADULT HUMOR.


__

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, sue me, go on, I dare you. Oh okay, I'm just kidding.

Warnings: Yaoi, 1*2, this fic is what I'd class as ADULT HUMOUR, if you are offended or simply grossed out by this fic I take no responsibility.

With Love

By

FreeThinker 

Heero laid on the bed exhausted and sweaty in a post-orgasmic bliss. His braided lover rolled onto him, causing the silk sheets to stimulate his sensitive skin. Duo took Heero's mouth into a kiss, his tongue licking the blue eyed man's lips, before exploring his mouth further. Heero's hands moved up his lover's back, enjoying the warmth and sensations it brought.

It was then Heero's mobile phone rang. He groaned, and not for pleasurable reasons.

"Don't answer it." Duo mumbled into his lips.

Heero sighed, "I got to, it might be important." Duo not happy with the decision, rolled back slightly, but let his fingers stroke his partner's chest.

The Japanese man reached over to bedside table, picked up his mobile and pressed the button to answer it.

"Heero Yuy…" He answered, trying not to let the annoyance show.

"Can't you guess?" The smug female voice said.

Heero frowned, and Duo looked up from his caressing at the pause.

"Relena, I've told you not to phone me." This time Duo frowned at the mention of his most hated 'rival's' name.

"Oh I know you didn't mean that." Heero remained silent, getting angry that the obsessive stalker had interrupted his time with Duo.

"I bet you can't guess where I am Heero." The named man gripped the sheets.

"You better not be where I think you are." Duo rolled his eyes...

The American got out the bed, and walked to the bottle of water on the dresser, Heero almost drooling at the sight of his partner's bare backside. But the shrill female voice on the phone brought him back, "And I bet you can't guess what I'm doing."

"Your one sick bitch Relena, you know that?" Heero's mood was thoroughly spoiled.

"Oh you do know don't you!" The voice on the phone almost beamed, but then tried to put on its most seductive tone, "I'm masturbating on your bed Heero…"

Heero tried to control the urge to vomit at the thought, "Jesus fuck Relena! Why are you doing this again? Haven't you had enough of torturing me yet?"

"Mmm…you like it…you pretend you don't, but I know you do…" She gasped as she finished her sentence. "You don't really like that whore you sleep with most nights…"

Heero flushed with anger at the last words, "If you don't stop this I'll…"

"You'll what?" Relena said over the phone, "You'll come and masturbate on my bed? Mmm Heero, you know how to turn a girl on…"

Duo was staring at his lover on the bed, before padding slowing back and sliding under the sheets. He had a pretty good idea of the conversation, and what was happening.

"Relena, you need help, get a clue!" Heero's fingers were gripping the phone tightly; wishing it was really the throat of his stalker.

"Oh…Heero…" Relena was getting breathless now, "Oh…god…I'm cum-" Heero hung up the phone and threw it with disgust across the bedroom.

The dark haired man tried to lay back and relax again…but the thought of Relena doing 'that' on his bed made him feel tense again. Duo tried to put his arms around his partner, and whispered "Don't let it bother you…"

"I can't help it Duo." Heero frowned still, "She's won't leave me alone with her sick little games."

Duo didn't reply, instead he nuzzled into the Heero's hair and neck. He hated seeing his lover upset by this, but various attempts at stopping the mad bitch had all failed.

The violet eyes all of a sudden went wide. Duo had a very good idea…one that would get a slice of revenge on Relena, for upsetting Heero and for trying to break them up. 

Brightening at his plan, he started kissing and nibbling Heero's neck, which the Japanese man couldn't help but respond to. Heero put his arm around Duo…letting his fingers glide to the band in the long braided hair. He pulled gently at it, and then carefully teased the braid free. Duo rolled onto Heero as they had been before the call, but now his hair cascaded down his back and over his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss Heero.

'Oh yes', Duo thought 'Revenge will be sweet.'

~*~

Relena lay naked on her beloved Heero's bed, in the most vulgar of positions. She had just finished up, and she noticed she'd been hung up on.

She scowled, it was that Maxwell. She knew that he'd been the one to make Heero hang up on her. The fairy princess smirked, Heero must have been getting turned on, and Maxwell didn't like it.

Relena hated Maxwell, it was him that had turned and perverted Heero against her. But her plan to win the Wing pilot back was working, and soon they'd be together as the fates had always planned.

She wrapped herself in the plain cotton sheets, and slowly fell asleep dreaming of the future she'd have with her beloved Heero…

~*~

Duo stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on the lock he was trying to pick, an old habit he had. He held the tension wrench, moving the pick along the barrel, feeling for each of the pins…then there was a click. The American grinned to himself, he still had it. He opened the ground floor window, and climbed in silently.

He hopped off the window ledge, surveying the room. There was a perfectly made 4-post bed, with pink and frilly drapes and sheets. A variety of soft toys and teddy bears on the bed and shelves around the room. But what made Duo stare the most was the wall covered in photos of…Heero. This was indeed the room of Relena.

Duo initially wanted to rip up all the photos and just trash the room…but then that'd spoil his plan.

He'd left Heero asleep at his apartment, and hoped to be back before he woke up. Duo smirked; Heero would be pretty tired so it wouldn't be too soon.

Now…to put the plan into action.

~*~

It was the next day and Relena was driving her pink Roles-Royce home. It wasn't long before she was at the big house, and made her way to her room, for she had taken a few momentous from Heero's place and wanted to add it to the others.

She opened the oak door to her room, and looked around…something wasn't right. Nothing seemed out of place until she looked to the bed…the sheets were ruffled. That was odd…she examined the tangle of sheets closely. Relena had to peel the sheets apart; something had dried them together.

Then she released, and beamed with joy. Heero had fulfilled her fantasy, he had come here after their phone call and pleasured himself for her. He had proved his love for her!

The lifted the dried crust to her face and smelt it. Then she rubbed the white stains and sighed "Oh Heero…"

The movement of the sheet dislodged a piece of paper that had been nestled within it. Relena knelt down and read the note.

What it said caused her to drop the sheet and start screaming.

The note fluttered to the floor as the stalker ran to the bathroom to start scrubbing her hands and face.

The small piece of paper said:

With Love, 

Duo

XXX

__

Fini

Additional Authors Notes:

Duo: That was sick, you poor twisted author.

FT: I could have made it worse. Oh, and read the lines.

Duo (reads): Please review this fic, and thank you for reading.


End file.
